


How to celebrate your pole position

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bar Talk, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: Simi buy Valtteri a drink to congratulate him :3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Prompted on Wattpad by Historygeek12 :)

Sebastian raises his hand to catch the barmaid's attention. "Three glasses of champagne please."

Valtteri snorts. "You're not getting me drunk before tomorrow are you?"

"Of course not!" Sebastian replies with a smirk. "If we were we'd be buying you vodka, isn't that right, Kimi?"

Kimi nods, smiling.

"That's okay then." Valtteri says with a chuckle as the barmaid brings the glasses over.

"Did you tell Emilia yet?" Sebastian asks, taking a sip of the bubbly liquid.

"I did, yeah." Valtteri says with a soft smile.

"What did she say?" Kimi asks.

"She screamed down the phone." Valtteri replies with a fond laugh. "She was so proud."

"I'm glad." Sebastian says with a smile, turning to Kimi. "Do you remember my first pole?"

Kimi nods, a sly grin on his face. "I do."

"That was a good night." Sebastian says with a sigh, a dreamy far off look in his eyes.

Kimi coughs lightly and nudges him. "Not here."

Sebastian shakes his head and blushes. "Sorry."

Valtteri watches the interaction with interest. "I now want to know what you two did when Seb got pole..."

"You don't." Kimi cuts in as Sebastian opens his mouth to reply. "Trust me."

"All you need to know is enjoy tonight with Emilia." Sebastian says with a wink.

Now it's Valtteri's turn to blush, making Sebastian laugh.

"You're awful, you know that?" Valtteri says in amusement.

"Trust me, try living with him." Kimi shakes his head, taking a sip of his champagne.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Sebastian nudges him, pouting.

"Of course you're not that bad." Kimi tells him, turning to Valtteri and pulling a face. Valtteri snorts into his glass.

"So." Sebastian changes the subject. "I guess we should say congratulations now."

"Yes." Kimi nods, holding up his glass. "Well done."

"And let's have a good fight tomorrow." Sebastian continues.

Valtteri smiles and holds his glass up to clink it with theirs.

"I'm looking forward to it." Valtteri tells them, feeling his stomach flip with nerves.

Tomorrow he would prove himself, but for now he will sit back and enjoy a drink with friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
